1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to fans, and more particularly to a fan with a speed control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic devices generate heat during operation. Heating can adversely affect the operational stability of electronic devices. Heat building up in electronic devices can result in unreliable and unstable operation and may even destroy the electronic device. Therefore, heat should be removed timely in order to keep the temperature of the electronic devices within a safe range. Fans have been used in the electronic devices to provide forced airflows to dissipate the heat. Generally, a fan with a one fixed speed will produce more vibration and noise than a fan capable of adjustment.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan to eliminate or mitigate these problems.